


入梦

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24662560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 一个猫男水仙的故事。骑士×黑骑×枪刃感谢金主约稿
Kudos: 2





	入梦

他的梦是绮丽又湿热的，宛如浸浴在温水中般， 浑身的肌肉、细胞都酥软着，可又有什么欲望在兴奋着。  
他被吻从梦中唤醒，侵入口腔的软舌舔舐着口腔内壁，酥麻的触感催生了快感和更多的唾液。枪刃迷迷糊糊地睁开了眼，鼻腔中发出黏黏糊糊的声音，对扰人清梦的来者进行抗议。但当他借着窗外的月光看清近在咫尺的脸时，一瞬间清醒了，又觉得仍在梦中。  
那是他自己的脸。即使昏暗的月光只能照亮半张脸，可那半张沐浴着银辉的脸是他绝对不会认错的，粉发绿瞳，连淡绿色的挑染都如出一辙。过于冲击的画面让枪刃一时之间忘记了动作和思考，甚至忘记了抵抗那个不可思议的入侵者加深亲吻。  
“愉快的约会，能不能再加我一个呢。”第三个人的声音响起，枪刃惊得尾巴上的毛都炸了开来。那是自己的声音。  
枪刃瞪圆了眼睛，他攥紧拳头，指甲嵌入掌心，试图用痛觉辨别是否身处梦境。  
可他没能如愿。压在他身上的猫魅掰开了他的手指，将自己的手与之交缠，用他再熟悉不过的声音在耳边低语，“就当是一场梦，只要享受就可以了。”随着他的话语，黑雾般由身体生出的暗血凝成了人形，另一边，穿着骑士盔甲的“自己”，解下了披风，将重甲一件件卸下，走了过来。  
那是身为暗黑骑士的自己和骑士的自己。  
暗黑骑士微笑着俯身，再次吻了上来。理智告诉他应该挣扎，可浑身的气力似乎都被这个吻夺走。来不及吞咽的唾液从嘴角溢出，被贴近的骑士轻柔地舔去，又接连不断地落下轻吻，从嘴角一直蔓延到敞开领口下的锁骨。  
暗血凝成的掠影比起暗黑骑士本人更加粗鲁冒进，冰凉的手贴上了身躯，直接把碍事的布料撕扯开来。没有体温的触摸刺激着枪刃，几乎是一瞬，被触碰的乳头就立了起来，随后又被含入骑士温热的口腔，尖利的虎牙轻轻叼着那一点嫣红，粗糙的舌面摩擦着。  
“呜……”抑制不住的呜咽从唇间泄出。暗黑骑士听到这幼猫般的呻吟，更是加深了这个吻，舌尖舔着喉头的软肉，交换着彼此的唾液，希冀以此挤出更多呻吟。  
枪刃被吻得缺氧，眼角都浮出了血色，他好不容易推开了黑骑，还未来得及擦去嘴角的涎水，又被下身传来的触感激得尖叫出声。  
掠影忠实地执行着黑骑内心的欲望，却没那点调情的心思，专心致志开拓枪刃的身体，此时已经拉下单薄的睡裤，隔着薄薄一层布料揉弄着性器。枪刃的性器早在睡梦中就已经半勃，此时被非人冰冷的手毫无章法地撸动着，布料在敏感的肉茎上摩擦，粗糙的触感被无限放大，没有技巧的抚慰还是让猫魅的性器跳动着，完全硬了起来，小孔吐出的爱液将布料濡湿成深色。  
但是这远远不够，不只是缺氧，还是已经深陷情欲，枪刃已经无暇去思考现在是怎样违背常理的情形，他挺动着腰，将性器送到掠影冰凉的掌心中摩擦。“再多摸摸……”  
被推开的黑骑坏笑着停下了掠影的动作，人形散去，徒留枪刃扭着腰，脚趾抓住床单，浑身被欲求不满的情欲蒸成粉红。骑士也停下了动作，放开了被折磨的肿大一圈的乳粒，转而吻向黑骑。  
两人似是完全忘记了床上的第三人，一边热吻着，一边褪去身上剩下的衣物，两具白花花的肉体贴合地近乎融为一体，啧啧的水声交织着粗重的呼吸声和间或传来的喘息呻吟在枪刃耳边炸开。  
像是受到蛊惑般，枪刃对着自己和自己热吻的场面，脱去了最后的布料，一手摸上硬得流水的肉柱，一手夹着肿大的乳头，学着骑士和黑骑那样抚慰自己。“唔……哈……”  
他的动作和声音毫不掩饰，被正对着他的骑士全部看在眼里，骑士眼里闪过狡黠的光，还是晾着枪刃，对着黑骑穷追不舍。两指在黑骑的尾根按了两下，接住黑骑一下瘫软的身子倒在床上，让黑骑翘起的肉臀正对着枪刃，然后直接将两指送入小穴。没有前戏直接被异物插入，就连骑士都觉得太过干涩，手指被内壁咬得紧紧得，他用蛮力，破开软肉插到深处。被插入的黑骑更是咬紧了牙关，尖爪嵌入骑士的后背，压抑着因疼痛而激起的暴虐之心。  
疼痛激起的，还有爆发的性欲。骑士的手指在小穴里轻搅了几下，就有粘腻的水声传出，枪刃甚至能看到黑骑勃起的性器前端不断吐出的浊液。“不要磨磨蹭蹭了，快点。”黑骑转过身，将被情欲侵染的脸完全展露在枪刃面前，沉下腰，摆出雌兽求欢般的姿势，翘起的尾巴缠上骑士的腰，拉向自己。  
原来自己也会摆出这样的表情……枪刃看着骑士的性器一寸寸没入黑骑的后穴，双手扼住猫魅脖颈，黑骑的表情逐渐变得扭曲，觉得仿佛是自己被侵入，一定很疼……但也……  
彼此的身体一模一样，骑士轻而易举找到黑骑的敏感点，大开大合地肏着，汁水喷溅。黑骑被干得无力支撑身体，彻底瘫软，贴上枪刃的大腿，枪刃被他高热的体温吓了一跳，可从两具身体贴合的地方传递而来的热量，似乎蔓延至他的大脑，将眼前烧的一遍血红。  
即使是被肏得后穴撑裂的伤口流出的血丝混着交合的体液被捣得糊满了整个大腿，黑骑脑内主导的还是快感掺杂着作为催化剂的痛楚，他被骑士近乎致命地狠狠掐着脖子，只能从嗓眼挤出字句，“你就……呃……这点能……哈……耐吗……唔”知道这是挑衅的骑士似是丝毫不受影响，笑着回答，“当然不是。”一边说着，一边加快了抽插的速度，更为用力地撞在敏感点上，龟头抵着前列腺碾压，听到黑骑失控的呻吟，更是收紧指节，牢牢扼住黑骑的脖颈，加剧了这甘美的折磨。枪刃看到黑骑的脸色因为缺氧白了下去，脑门和脖颈都爆出了青筋，竭力汲取着氧气，周身更是生出象征着死气的黑雾。  
“……是不是有点过了……”枪刃小声提醒，黑骑已经翻着白眼无法回答了，骑士又笑了一下，他没停下对那处已经彻底肏熟的小穴的蹂躏，故技重施，再次顶上软肉，坏心眼地碾压着，几乎要将卵袋一起塞进去般用力抵着。黑骑的身体不知是因为快感还是濒死，剧烈地颤抖起来，野兽哀嚎般的叫喊从干涸的喉道中吐出。“呃……啊啊啊啊啊！”  
眼前白光闪过，旋即下腹似是溅上了什么液体，枪刃一摸，是黑骑腥膻的精液。  
他在窒息中高潮了。  
“暗黑骑士就是要这样才能爽啊。”骑士身边再次泛起白色的魔法光效，圣洁的白光笼罩着黑骑身上，那可怖的青紫手印似乎淡了一点，死气也渐渐散去，瞳孔中重新有了光。黑骑像是白了骑士一眼，翻过身兀自躺到一边顺气去了，殊不知他翘起的嘴角和那一点餍足的神色全被枪刃看在了眼里。  
所以当骑士俯身向他爬来，将枪刃笼罩在身下的时候，身处下位的猫男动了下喉咙，吞下一口唾液，尝到了期待的味道。骑士沾着枪刃阴茎吐出的大量爱液，揉按着穴口的褶皱，探入一个指节。  
“放松，你怕痛的吧。”骑士在他耳边低语，话毕还将毛茸茸的耳朵舔得湿哒哒的，软毛结成一簇一簇。枪刃被他舔得吞回了反驳的话语，转而从喉咙发出“咕噜咕噜”的声音。于是骑士专注于舔舐敏感的耳朵，甚至将它含入嘴中，舌尖沿着耳内的血管勾勒。手上趁着枪刃的注意力被分散，一根一根手指，捅得更深。  
黑骑从高潮的余韵中回过神了，对着旖旎的场面几乎马上又硬了。他看着枪刃被骑士撑开的后穴，隐约看到里面蠕动的肠肉，扑了过去。  
“刚才爽的是你，现在该我了吧。”暗黑骑士将骑士挤到一边，肉茎抵着软烂的小嘴一下插了进去。紧致的嫩肉缠了上来，黑骑爽得打了个颤。“原来我处男的时候这么紧的吗。”  
“明明你也很爽。”骑士倒也不屑于去争，毕竟都是同一个人，他模仿着黑骑抽插的节奏，舌头在耳孔中进出。枪刃被肏得失语，脑海混混沌沌得，充斥着快感。  
“呜……啊！”在敏感点被黑骑顶上的一刻，被调笑的处男几乎是失控般地射了出来，有几滴甚至飞射到表情有些惊讶的黑骑脸上。  
“……没事，谁都有第一次，该我了。”骑士推开黑骑，性器滑出体外的时候还发出“啵”的一声。枪刃羞懑得难以自制，拿来枕头蒙住满脸赤红。  
黑骑很快反应过来，然后炸了毛，“怎么就换人了？我还没射啊？”  
骑士叹了口气，将枪刃的一条腿扛到肩上，“那我们一起？”黑骑当然没有谦让，挤到枪刃的腿间。  
于是两人一起干起了枪刃，或许是因为同一个人的缘故，他们一进一出的配合格外默契，骑士的肉棒刚刚拔出，黑骑的就捅进来不及闭合的小口，将要流出的体液又全部堵了回去，轮换的抽插中，体液被打成泡沫，沾得三人下体一塌糊涂。比起喜欢顶敏感点的黑骑，骑士好似更温柔一些，但被骑士用性器上的肉刺刮弄肠壁，是更加绵长的折磨。  
射精过后的不应期，比起快感，那点酥麻的疼痛更让枪刃难耐。他开始迎合黑骑的撞击，想借着腺体产生的快感盖过难忍的麻痒。黑骑和骑士自然察觉到了他的私心，骑士不满黑骑有些得意的眼神，也开始猛攻那脆弱的一点，甚至比黑骑更深更狠。  
枪刃觉得自己像在浪中的扁舟，被顶上了欲浪的顶峰，性器在肠道中摩擦的火热，充满力量的冲撞像是要顶破他的肠子。他看不到自己的后穴已经被磨成了烂熟的红色，也看不见濒临高潮的黑骑和骑士咬着牙压抑射精欲望的表情，两人不服输地操干着，撞得枪刃的屁股都红肿了一片。  
终于，不应期过后积攒的快感爆发了，炸的枪刃几乎失去五感，眼前一片空白，只剩从尾椎流窜到全身过电般的快感。刚射过一次的性器流出精液，和先前已经半干的液体混在一起，像是失禁一样沾湿了大片床单。黑骑和骑士也射了，黑骑遵循着本能，咬住枪刃的喉结，将浊液注入枪刃的体内。骑士则拿走枪刃挡住脸的枕头，乳白的浊液落了枪刃一脸。

枪刃从睡梦中惊醒。他清晰地记得这个真实的不像梦的梦，他被黑骑和骑士——也就是自己玩弄到失去意识。但床单是整洁的，自己的身体也没有什么不适，睡衣也完完整整穿在身上。  
是梦吗？他望着床脚的黑骑铠甲和骑士盔甲发呆，没有注意到自己后脖颈和喉结处，一前一后两个标记似的牙印。


End file.
